


Not On The Lips

by the_devil_and_mrs_ren



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Experienced Kylo, F/M, First Time, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Bond Shenanigans, Oneshot, POV Rey (Star Wars), TROS timeline compliant, Virgin Rey, based on the necklace grab, but Rey picked it, no kissing, only time?, pre-the rise of skywalker, yes they go to a brothel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22356811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_devil_and_mrs_ren/pseuds/the_devil_and_mrs_ren
Summary: Kylo Ren rips off her necklace, and Rey remembers the last time she let him touch her.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 17
Kudos: 145





	Not On The Lips

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was inspired by how bold Kylo was in ripping off her necklace, and maybe caressing her sternum a little bit - and I felt like he ripped that necklace like he'd been there before... if you know what I mean. I also wanted to keep their canon first kiss as their only kiss, hence the "no lip kissing".
> 
> TL;DR A trash fic for a trash movie ;)

Rey felt the soft leather of Kylo Ren’s gloves run down her chest, but the quick pain of the necklace breaking snapped her out of the bond. She could hear her breath over the sounds of the festival, and knew she should run to her friends. To warn them. For a moment, the briefest moment, she let herself remember what she’d tried to repress with her training.

The time she’d been weak. When she’d sought him out.

***************

_Six months after the events of_ The Last Jedi

They’d been on the run for months now, never settling in one place too long. Only to gather ships, supplies and personnel, Leia had said. Rey had been working with the Jedi texts faithfully, trying to learn what so far Leia had refused to teach her. Once in a while, she felt Ben - no, she had to think of him as Kylo Ren, now - she felt Kylo push against their dormant bond. She never let the wall down, but it didn’t stop him from trying - or her from feeling him.

Sometimes she dreamt of him. Vividly. Some nights she was afraid that she’d let her block of the bond fall down and he’d really been there.

Lately, though, she’d been having a recurring vision, one that shook her to her core. She saw herself, sitting on a jagged, black stone throne with Kylo Ren. She was dressed in black robes to match his, with a long black lightsaber. She’d never seen it ignited but she was sure it would be a deep crimson to match his.

But, the part that had disturbed her, and if she was honest, intrigued her, the most was that there was only one throne.

In her vision, she was always sitting in Kylo Ren’s lap. Doing various... _things._

Rey felt her cheeks heat at the thought of it. She turned the page of the text she was trying to study too quickly, and got a face full of dust for her troubles. She got up to wash her face in the small basin in her quarters, and groaned when she saw the time. It was nearing midnight on this world, so she took her dust face as a sign from the Force to go to bed.

She flipped and flopped as sleep alluded her. She’d finally settled into a comfortable corner when she heard a deep rumbling voice beside her.

“Well. This is certainly not what I expected to find in my quarters,” Kylo said. Rey kept her eyes squeezed shut, but she could hear the slight smirk in his voice.

She sighed. Force take it, she’d have to deal with the man.

She opened her eyes, and immediately closed them again, with a too-loud-for-her-own-comfort squeak. He was standing there, only in a towel, his black hair hanging wet around his face. He made a sort of scoffing sound that might have been a laugh in a different universe.

She collected herself enough to speak, determined to keep her eyes closed. She didn’t need this visual to be added to her dreams. A part of her certainly wouldn’t mind if it did, though. “How did you get through my defenses?”

“I didn’t. You’re the one who showed up here,” he replied, with a strange hitch in his voice. “I can see the edge of a blanket. Are you in bed?”

Rey pushed the cover down, thankful for the loose tunic she’d worn to bed. “That’s none of your business.”

“It became my business when you showed up in mine.”

Despite her best intentions, her eyes flew open. She met his dark eyes, and saw an intensity there that thrilled her. _No_ , she told herself, _you’re frightened. You’re not thrilled, damn it._

“I did not place myself in your bed, and I can’t imagine why this has happened,” Rey said firmly.

“Huh. I don’t believe you,” his voice was like a caress, and she stifled a sigh. “You know what I think? I think you’ve been having the same visions as me. You were thinking of me in bed, weren’t you?” He moved slowly toward her, not bothering to hold the towel so it didn’t fall. Rey exhaled sharply.

She wanted to lie, to deny it, but the words wouldn’t come out. So she said nothing. Schooled her face to betray nothing, she hoped. Shocked, she felt her own bed dip with his weight as he sat down. He was so close to her, then he leaned in further. She tried to fix her eyes on her far wall.

“I think,” he inhaled. Was he smelling her? “I think you want to give your visions a try.”

Rey sucked in an offended breath. “How dare you? I assure you I want nothing to do with you.”

“And yet, here you are. I can feel the conflict in you, Rey,” he said, throwing her own words back at her.

She shivered at his breath on her neck. How had he gotten so close to her?

“I’m not conflicted about you, Kylo,” she spat, doing her level best _not_ to smell his soap, not to notice the beads of water dripping off the ends of his hair. “And I don’t want this.”

He stood up like a shot, and blessedly, his towel stayed put. “Then leave. I don’t want this if you don’t.” He turned his back to her as he walked away, and then the towel came loose. Rey stared like her life depended on it as he moved the black towel up to dry his shoulders.

She felt a little lightheaded from the idea that he might show her what she would be missing. But, the towel was long enough that it covered his entire back side, revealing only the hint of upper thigh. She should go, she knew she should. But by the Force, his thighs were enormous.

“Come back if you change your mind,” he purred, his back still to her, and Rey felt herself go entirely liquid. If he’d asked her to join him using that voice, she’d have shouted yes and fainted dead away. She’d be, what, empress? Supreme Leadress? She shook herself, trying to get a grip. She had to go.

“I won’t,” Rey said, drawing in a shaky breath.

She heard a low chuckle, then “See you soon, Rey.”

“Never,” she swore. _Close it Rey, be the strong one, close it yourself!_ She admonished herself.

“Good bye, Rey,” Kylo said, closing the connection himself. _Damn._

***

She lasted two days.

She just couldn’t stop thinking of him. Thinking of his smell, of that purring voice at the end that promised her everything. How much she did want him. Maybe she’d regret this and maybe she wouldn’t, but she knew that she’d definitely regret not taking his offer this time.

Rey had conditions, and if he agreed to them, well... she thought she’d be having a very nice time in a few hours. She smiled to herself, and let the wall down.

She actively reached for him this time, and smiled when she felt the familiar popping of her ears when the connection was made. He was standing in front of her, his back to her again. She took her time studying him: he wasn’t wearing a cape, so she could see the broadness of his shoulders and his back, and how his tunic flared to cover his behind. His lightsaber was holstered on his thigh, and she took her time bringing her gaze back up.

“What happened to never?” He asked, interrupting her inspection. He didn’t turn from what he was doing.

“I’ll admit to being hasty,” she started. She cleared her throat, her face blazing. It was a good thing he wasn’t facing her, yet.

He made a thoughtful noise, and Rey pushed ahead while she still had her courage. “I- I think I would like to try it. With you,” she added quickly.

“You think?” He still didn’t look at her.

“I know. I do. Want to.” She stammered, her heart flying in her chest. _Was he having second thoughts, in the light of day?_

He turned, finally. His face was calm like a mask, but his eyes blazed as bright as her face must be. “Say it all, out loud, Rey. I have to hear it.”

Rey didn’t hesitate, but she had trouble holding his intense gaze. “I want you. I... want, ah, to go to bed with you.”

He nodded, walking toward her. “Tell me where you are, I’ll come get you.”

Rey’s heart sped up, for all the wrong reasons now. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Then how is this going to happen?”

“Can’t we just, ah, do it, through the bond?” She asked.

“Is this your first time?” He countered. He towered over her, and she inhaled sharply.

“Yes,” she said, “but I don’t see how that matters—“ His hand cupped her under her chin, lifting her face to meet his.

“It matters, Rey. To me.” Kylo said, his tone surprising her with its softness. “Your first time should at least have both partners in the same physical place. Meet me somewhere if you don’t want me knowing where you are.”

“Okay,” she agreed after a few moments. “I’ll send you coordinates. I have a condition of my own.”

“What kind of condition?” He asked, his gaze suspicious now.

“You can’t kiss me. On the lips.” Rey said quickly.

To his credit, Kylo didn’t rage - he just looked incredulous. Rey sighed, and started to go on when he snapped: “Explain this.”

“It just feels too intimate,” she began, stepping back, when his sharp bark of laughter cut her off.

“Huh. So I suppose this won’t be a long standing arrangement, then? Just a quick fuck and it’s over?”

Rey blushed furiously. That’s exactly what she’d been thinking. Just, not so crudely. “Yes, probably.”

Kylo ran a rough hand through his hair. She felt a variety of emotions pour over him as he was clearly debating with himself.

Finally, he met her eyes again. There was a challenge in them.

“I’ll agree to your terms. I’ll take whatever you’ll give me, which you know,” he finished with an exhale. “Send me the coordinates when you’re ready. I’ll be there.”

***

Rey pulled her hood up over her face as she walked down the ramp of her borrowed shuttle. The planet was a couple of hours away from the Resistance base, and this planet was a good place to find rations and other food stuffs. She’d told her friends she’d be back soon, that she was replenishing some of their stores. There also happened to be an active prostitution district on this planet, so they’d wouldn’t attract much attention to themselves.

She watched as the TIE Silencer landed near her ship. Kylo climbed out, his black hood a match for her white one. He walked determinedly toward her, cloak billowing out.

“Couldn’t bring something less conspicuous?” She asked, mostly serious, nodding to his ship.

“Not without a co-pilot. And, plenty of military pilots come here, so a TIE won’t be that noticeable. How did you even know about this place?” Kylo responded.

“I’m part of the Resistance,” she answered with a shrug. “Underground places have become a specialty of mine.”

She could feel his amusement in the Force, but he only said, “Lead the way.”

Rey started forward, letting Kylo follow her. She felt him sweep an appraising glance over her, and blushed as she felt his satisfaction with what he saw. Rey picked a small establishment on the main avenue of the district, a little white building with columns in the front. It looked unlike any structure she’d seen before. There were gauzy curtains in the windows, and from what Rey could tell through the window, overstuffed, comfortable furniture. She opened the door, and went through, Kylo right behind her, hood still up.

Before approaching the desk, Rey took her hood down. She’d been to this planet often, but never this district. She figured she would be anonymous enough, but Kylo was another matter.

“Will anyone recognize you?” She asked.

He smirked again. “Maybe.” When her face fell, he added, “From propaganda and the holonet, Rey. I don’t frequent brothels. Even comfortable ones.”

Rey couldn’t help a feeling a surge of relief. She walked to the desk, Kylo on her heels. As she tried to book the room, she realized she only had enough credits for an hour. Kylo snorted behind her, and dropped another handful of credits on the desk.

“We’ll take it for the night,” he said. “Really, Rey, an hour? What must you think of me.” The proprietor stifled her laughter with a coughing fit.

“I can’t stay all night,” Rey hedged. “I’ll have to get back and bring supplies...”

“We’ll see,” he said, in that same velvet purr that had her insides clench. He took the key, and her hand, and pulled her to the staircase.

Once in the room, Rey had a fit of nerves. She walked around the room, trying to settle herself. She ran her hands over the stuffed chairs, large enough for two people, and tangled her fingers into the sheers covering the window. The lights had bits of thin fabric covering them, softening the glare. She heard the rustling of Kylo’s cloak, and finally turned to look at him.

She walked back to him, letting her fingers trail over the footboard of the large bed. She noticed him watch her hands, letting fire burn in his eyes.

He raised his eyes to hers, and she melted. She removed her own cloak, letting it fall into a puddle behind her. He started undoing his tunic, snap by snap, and Rey swallowed with anticipation. She felt herself start to soak through her underthings, and she watched as he slowly pulled it down over his shoulders, revealing nothing under it.

Rey had never felt such intense passion before. She was finding it hard to breathe as he watched her. Her hands shook a bit as she unraveled the fabric that made up her layered top. He stood there, waiting for her, not moving his hands to his waistband.

Rey took a deep breath as she pushed the fabric over her shoulders, and down her arms. It pulled away from her breasts, and he sucked in a hard breath.

“You’re beautiful, Rey,” he breathed, and she smiled at the reverence she heard in his voice. He stepped closer to her, and reached a tentative hand out to her shoulder. She gasped at his soft touch. He brought his other hand to her waist, to pull her closer to his body. She felt his heaving breaths as he embraced her. He pressed a soft kiss to her shoulder, and she sighed into the crook of his neck.

“Not your lips,” he murmured, as he pressed another on her neck, and other at the base of her ear, making her shudder. She felt her nipples harden and press against his bare chest, and curious, she rubbed against him. He growled an approving sound, and dragged his fingers down to cup a hand underneath her breast. He kept his hips away from her, but she could see the evidence of his arousal when he stood.

He ran a calloused thumb over her taut nipple, and she gasped again, breathing his name. He raised his head from her neck, and looked her in the eyes. “If you want to stop, you tell me, right away. We’ll stop.”

She nodded her agreement. “Do that again,” she commanded. He chuckled, the sound deep in his chest. He ran his thumb over her nipple twice more, before lowering his head and taking it in his mouth.

The warmth of his mouth had her moaning as he sucked, and tangling her fingers into his hair. He reached behind her with his free hand, to support her as he bent her over farther. His supporting hand drifted a little lower, until it brushed her behind. His tongue flicked over her nipple as his mouth worked on her, and she felt on the verge of collapse from the sensations.

She felt his warm fingers on her skin, pressing behind her waistband and slipping down. His hand gripped her, and he groaned into her breast.

“This ass is making me want to do very naughty things, Rey,” he said against her. His hand slipped around to her hip under her pants, splaying out so that his thumb almost met the crease of her thighs and her mound. He exhaled a ragged breath as she panted. “You’re not wearing anything under these,” he marveled.

He moved his hand slowly to her upper thigh, fingers stretching down her leg, waiting, it seemed for some kind of confirmation to go on with their exploration.

Rey reached around and did as she’d wanted to do since that first night. She grabbed Kylo Ren’s ass. Boldly, she said, “Your ass makes me want to take a bite of it. Keep going.”

He groaned and faster than a thought his hand was between her legs, finding her swollen clit like it was a beacon for him. He pressed up firmly, rubbing back and forth until she was gasping and boneless in his arms. “I want to lick you here,” he said, dragging a finger between her lips, and bringing it to his mouth.

Rey nearly swooned when he sucked her wetness off his finger, his eyes drifting closed with pleasure. “Yes,” she moaned.

“You taste fucking amazing,” Kylo said as he started backing her toward the side of the bed. When her legs met the soft covers, she gripped her waistband and slipped her leggings down to her ankles. She stepped out of them, and stood in front of him, completely nude.

Rey felt a blush coming up over her whole body as his eyes roamed over her, seemingly memorizing her.

“Sit down on the edge,” he said. She arranged herself so her hips were just on the edge, her legs bent and her feet on the floor. “Lean back, and pull your knees up,” he continued.

Then, like that last time in the Force, on Crait, Kylo Ren was on his knees in front of her. With her legs spread, she was totally exposed to him, and he was pressing light kisses to her inner thighs. She was panting with anticipation, knowing where his mouth was going next.

At first, it was the lightest of touches, the barest touch of his soft lips. Rey could feel the restraint he had on himself through the Force, and knew he wanted to devour her. She felt another rush of wetness at the thought, eliciting a deep rumble from him. “As you wish,” he said, licking a broad stripe up through her lips and ending on her clit. Rey screamed in pleasure.

He flicked his tongue over her clit, savoring each twitch and squeal he earned from her. He closed his lips around her, and sucked, hard. She felt her release start to build within her, each flick of his tongue bringing her closer.

But something was missing. She felt her body start to clench, but she felt empty. “Kylo,” she gasped, “I need.. I need...”

He slipped a long finger inside her, and she bucked her hips. “That?” he asked against her body.

“YES!” she shouted, trailing off into a moan.

He hummed approvingly. “You’re so tight, Rey.”

Kylo continued his attentions on her clit, and as she squirmed, she felt his finger curl against her walls. She saw white as a flash of pleasure overtook her. He looked up at her, and smoldered as he said, “There it is.”

Using his other hand, he pushed up on her clit with his thumb, rubbing hard, slow circles around it. With his finger, he started moving in her body, hitting that spot over and over. She felt the pleasure rising in her, far more intense than she’d ever felt touching herself.

“Come for me, Rey. Let me see it,” he commanded, his voice deep and sensual. Rey moaned, and with the next hit of his finger on that delicious spot, she shattered for him.

She fell back on the mattress as he slowed his strokes. She gasped as he added a second finger, her body feeling full with just one. She writhed as she felt him spread his fingers, stretching her. She looked up at him, and he answered her unasked question, “I’m much bigger than a single finger. You’re certainly wet enough after that.” He winked at her, and she groaned.

She moved her hips in time with his fingers, moving so slowly she thought she’d go mad. Her breath was coming in little gasps, and finally he moved over her on the bed, keeping up the rhythm of his fingers. He brought his face to hers, and rested his forehead on hers. Rey had the urge to tilt her face up and capture his mouth, but she resisted. He made no move to kiss her, either, and she was both happy and disappointed that he’d listened to her.

But when he picked up the pace of his fingers, she forgot all thoughts of her conditions, and writhed as he brought her closer and closer again to a release. Her hips bucked as he moved, and he moved to watch her from her vantage point.

“Touch me, Rey,” he said, “Please touch me.”

Rey reached out tentatively, and brushed her hand over his hardness, straining against his pants. He bucked his hips toward her, almost involuntarily, as he groaned. Emboldened by his reaction, she pressed more firmly, and rubbed up and down. When he could only breathe in short bursts, she slipped her hand down his waistband. She grasped his cock, and slid her hand up the length of him. 

“Fuck, Rey...”Kylo groaned, pushing against her hand. He flexed his hips as she rubbed, letting her set the pace. He stilled her hand, and Rey moaned in complaint as he removed his fingers. He stood up from the bed, and unzipped his pants, watching her with his fiery gaze. He pulled them down over his hips, and stepped out of them.

Rey’s eyes widened when she saw him. She didn’t notice that she’d licked her lips until he groaned. He slipped a condom on as he returned to the bed, this time covering her body with his.

“Are you ready?”

She nodded. He reached down between them to guide himself into her body. He rubbed the head of himself against her wetness, and she felt it spread her lips as he pushed into her. He stopped when she shifted her hips, changing her angle. He exhaled hard as he pushed a little more, letting her adjust.

“Now, Kylo. Give it to me,” Rey commanded, and he returned his eyes to hers. With a shout of pleasure, he shoved himself the rest of the way into her. Rey’s breathing was ragged, but because she was so wet, he was able to slide in without more discomfort.

“Are you okay?” He asked, searching her face and in the Force for signs of pain.

She gave an experimental wiggle of her hips, and his head dropped to her shoulder. “Yes, I think so.”

“Good.” He started to move then, setting a pace that would have her sore in the morning. Rey could feel his need to stake some kind of claim, to make sure she _remembered_.

Each stroke had her squeaking with pleasure, every lift of her hips brought him deeper into her. He reached down between them to rub her clit, bringing her back to the edge of orgasm. She felt herself clamp down on his cock, her pleasure rocketing through her as he pounded her and rubbed her clit. She screamed her release, and he moved his hand from her clit to push one of her knees back. He used this greater access to pick up his speed, bringing himself to his own release.

He groaned over her as he shoved into her one last time, and she felt the jerking of his cock inside her as his orgasm overtook him. He collapsed to her side, drawing in ragged breaths.

She looked over at him, and saw a softness in his face that made her breath catch. She reached out, and ran a finger down his jaw. He studied her face in return, running his hand lazily up and down her side.

As she felt herself start to drift off to sleep, she heard, “Rest a while, love, we aren’t done yet.”

************

They’d separated the next morning, each going back to their own sides. Rey sighed as she remembered, and wondered, not for the first time, if she’d made a mistake not letting him kiss her. Several times that night, she’d wanted to kiss him. But she hadn’t. She’d wanted to take his hand that morning, continue the affair. But she hadn’t.

Instead, she’d shut him out of the bond completely, concerned that she couldn’t prevent her vision. She’d finally convinced Leia to help her train, but only after telling her of her vision. Minus certain parts no mother would ever want to know about her son, of course.

Seeing him now, for the first time, and having his gloves brush her chest as he stole her necklace, she wondered if she’d been too hasty with all of it. She could feel his frustration with her, and he’d been able to take advantage of her lowered defenses looking at the children to connect with her again. To what, tell her that Palpatine wanted her dead? And that he would turn her and she’d take his hand? No, they couldn’t be together that way.

But there was no time now, she had to run to find Finn, Poe, and Chewie to get them all to safety before the First Order found them on Pasana.


End file.
